falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Trefferpunkt
e (TP) sind eine Spiel-Mechanik, die verwendet wird, um die Gesundheit eines Charakters zu messen; aus diesem Grund werden sie häufig schlicht als Gesundheit bezeichnet. Dies betrifft den Spielercharakter (PC) und NPCs gleichermaßen. Durch verschiedene Umwelteinflüsse, z.B. durch Verwundung im Kampf, Stürze, Ertrinken oder Verbrennen, verlieren Charaktere temporär TP. Erreicht (oder unterschreitet) der Trefferpunkte-Wert 0, stirbt der Charakter. Für einen PC bedeutet dies das Spielende. Zeitweilig verlorene Trefferpunkte können durch verschiedene Maßnahmen wieder hergestellt werden, etwa durch die Einnahme von Medizin und Nahrung, durch Schlafen oder durch den Besuch eines Arztes. In den Maximalwert der Trefferpunkte eines Charakters fließt seine aktuelle Stufe mit ein. Hinzu kommt eine bestimmte Anzahl Trefferpunkte als Startwert zu Spielbeginn. Daraus ergibt sich, dass mit Erreichen einer neuen Stufe auch die Trefferpunkte dauerhaft gesteigert werden. Zusätzlich erhöhen bestimmte Extras die Trefferpunkte eines Charakters auf Dauer. Fallout, Fallout 2 Anfangswert der Trefferpunkte bei Spielbeginn: : \text{TP}=15+\text{Stärke}+(2\times\text{Ausdauer}) Maximale Steigerung der Trefferpunkte pro Stufenaufstieg: : \text{TP}=\left\lceil\frac{\text{Ausdauer}}{2}\right\rceil+2 Einfluss bestimmter Extras * Jeder Rang von Lebensspender gewährt bei jedem Stufenaufstieg zusätzlich 4''' Trefferpunkte. * Alcohol Raised Hit Points und Autodoc Raised Hit Points erhöhen die maximalen TP um '''2, während Alcohol Lowered Hit Points und Autodoc Lowered Hit Points die maximalen TP um 2''' vermindern. * Alcohol Raised Hit Points II und Autodoc Raised Hit Points II erhöhen die maximalen TP um '''4, während Alcohol Lowered Hit Points II und Autodoc Lowered Hit Points II die maximalen TP um 4 vermindern. Fallout 3, New Vegas Fallout 3 : \text{Initial level}=90+(\text{Ausdauer}\times20)+(\text{Level}\times10) Example: A starting Ausdauer of 5 at Level 1 : 90+(5\times20)+(1\times10)=200~\text{Hit points} Fallout: New Vegas Between Fallout 3 and New Vegas, base HPs were changed from 90 to 95. Further, fAVDHealthLevelMult was changed from 10 to 5. The result is starting characters from both games with Ausdauer 5 will have the same HPs (200) but New Vegas character's HPs scale slower than Fallout 3 characters. : \text{Initial level}=95+(\text{Ausdauer}\times20)+(\text{Level}\times5) Beispiel: A starting Ausdauer of 5 at Level 1 : 95+(5\times20)+(1\times5)=200~\text{Hit points} Infos * The Lebensspender perk can add an additional +30 HP. * The Survival-Anfänger perk can add between an additional +5 to +15 HP. * Buffout temporarily increases maximum HP by 60, in addition to a four point increase in Ausdauer, resulting in a maximum possible increase of 140 HP. * With the Broken Steel add-on, the max HP is increased due to level cap being increased from 20 to 30. * Similarly, with the Dead Money Add-on, max HP is increased due to the level cap being raised from 30 to 35. * At higher levels there may be a limit to max hp. (On pc, lvl 26, hardcore mode, HP stuck at 405 regardless of endurance penalties or buffout usage...) Trivia The sound of a heart beat can be heard when the player is on low health, the sound gets louder (and faster) the lower health the player is on. However, there have been some occasions in which the player's health is so low that their heartbeat actually stops. ''Fallout Tactics'' : \text{Initial level}=15+\text{Strength}+(2\times\text{Ausdauer}) The Maximum HP increase per level is : \left\lfloor\frac{\text{Ausdauer}}{2}\right\rfloor+3 Infos: * The Lebensspender Extra gives you an additional 4 maximum HP per rank every time you gain a level. Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel * The Die Hard skill gives you an additional +20 maximum HP (up to a maximum +200) per rank. * The Kind des RAD skill allows Cain to regenerate health when others would receive radioactive damage. * The Sadist skill gives you the ability to regenerate +2 HP for Cain and +5 HP for Nadia (up to regenerate a maximum +25 HP for Nadia and +10 HP for Cain) per rank whenever they kill an enemy. Galerie Max Hit Points.png|Fallout icon Hit Points en:Hit Points es:Puntos de Vida fr:Points de vie hu:Hit Points pl:Punkty wytrzymałości ru:Очки здоровья uk:Очки здоров'я Kategorie:Fallout Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 2 Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout 3 Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout Tactics Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Van Buren Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG Sekundäre Statistiken Kategorie:Lionheart Sekundäre Statistiken